deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cammy VS Sonya/@comment-27058070-20160806200412/@comment-27058070-20160806211102
A bit of cherry-picking fallacies, don't you think? I think you took what I said and twisted it. The quote from me that you pulled from me I said if they had the correct resources, time, and money. "surpass Screwattack at this point when given the right resources and time." This was the quote that I stand by. 1) Screwattack has Torrian in their headquarters, but their 2D animators on Death Battle are by all means employees of Screwattack who are bound by a contract. The freelance animators, which by my definition means one-off, is only ever present in the DBXs that Screwattack shows. Torrian is the only Screwattack 3DSMax animator at their studios. How do you measure "focus"? I think you mean how devoted they can stay on an animation at a time. Even then, every animator at Screwattack is given a specific deadline that must be met. It doesn't matter if they are freelance or an actual employee. 2.) From what I learned about research, it's only really the actual statistics that count. Screwattack has an official research team to do the work for them now. They are under an NDA contract, so its solidified. It's all explained on their last prediction blog. Interpretation of research doesn't take that long. You look at the research, compare stats, arsenal, and abilities and determine a victor. At the very worst, you start to argue for maybe (though rarely) like... a couple days. This is personal experience coming from my time on Battle Royale. It is most likely different, but I don't imagine it being too foreign on a concept. 3.) Yes, they are bound by a schedule. But that schedule is one that they make up themselves. Fullscreen owns Rooster Teeth as well, but Fullscreen doesn't get final say in how they run their content. Same goes with Screwattack. If they wanted to, they could easily make Death Battles once every two months. They just have to make sure they get money. Fullscreen handles the business aspects of Screwattack for a cut of the money while the company itself handles content, as described by Craig when they first partnered up with them in... 2013, I believe. He said so in a Sidescrollers video. 4.) True point. But how does this reason prove that Screwattack cannot be surpassed by Hyper Gauge? It doesn't really support your argument that well. It's a good reason, but not for the thesis that is presented. You are correct on your bonus reason. There are two animators behind it, but again, this does not support your thesis. There have been many battles to surpass Screwattack's current quality with one person and just around the same amount of time. Zack, who was the primary animator of this episode, also did Mecha Sonic VS Bowser, whiiiiich took him around the same time it would have for a regular 2D Death Battle. EDIT: I guess since I argued against your points, I should make mine clearer. I'm saying that given the same resources, money, and influence that Screwattack has, Hyper Gauge can create better content. The points you made did not support your argument as to why Screwattack's position is something that Hyper Gauge ''can't ''surpass, but rather why you can't compare Hyper Gauge to Screwattack. Even though it's not really an argument for comparing the two channels, but an argument on content quality.